The Unexplained Mysteries of Majora's Mask!!
by Morter
Summary: Here are some unexplained things of Majora's Mask, that are EXTREMELY weird! Read, and if you want...review


The unexplained mysteries (and possible answers) of   
ZELDA: Majora's Mask!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in Zelda. There, said it, done.  
You don't have to review. But right now, you are reading.  
  
Ever wonder why things happen in Zelda that are just unexplained?   
Well, here are some I thought of, and some answers too.  
Answers with a ??? have yet to be explained  
  
  
Q:Why is Guru-guru, and the Happy Mask Salesman so weird?  
A:They both go to the same mental institution  
OR  
They're related.  
  
Q: Why does Sakon (the burglar) walk like that?  
A: One too many ballerina classes...  
Or  
Coffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffee!!  
  
Q: Why does Clock Town sell bombs?  
A: They condone bombing  
  
Q: How can balloons be popped with a snot bubble and not a pea shooter?  
(How you meet Jim in North Clock Town)  
A: I think the most logical explination is that the bubble is made of solfuric acid...  
  
Q: How do real bombchus blow up without their guts flying everywhere?  
A: They're artificially made  
  
Q: Where did everyone get Keaton from?  
A: Can you say "Pokemon"?  
  
Q: Where'd Navi go?  
A: Link killed her  
OR  
put her in a bottle  
OR  
they went their seperate ways  
  
Q: What the hell is up the elder goron?  
A: Depressants  
  
Q: How was the Baby Goron born?  
A: Adoption  
  
Q: I don't understand why Lulu would lay eggs just to remind her of her mother...  
A: Neither do I....  
  
Q: Whats up with the bassist from the Indigo-go's?  
A: Gay  
  
Q: What are those two things on the side of the takkuri bird?  
A: Got hit on the head with a hammer one too many times thus driving him to become a kleptomaniac...  
  
Q: What's up with the skulltula people flapping their arms after being healed?  
A: They're zooligists who unsuccessfully tried becoming a spider, and now wants to be a bird  
  
Q: How come I have to fight Wizrobe so many times?  
A: He wants you  
OR  
He loves to play "Can't Touch This"  
  
Q: Why does Link never talk?  
A: Believe it or not, Link is not mute. He has Over-anxiety symptoms.  
  
Q: What the f*ck is wrong with the great fairies?  
A: Too much mascera.  
  
Q: How come gossip stones talk?  
A: They're an alien race which consist of cyclopses who love to talk and play rocket when a bomb is blown up near them.  
  
Q: Link's Goron form is gay!  
A: So was Darmani.  
OR  
After obtaining the mask, Link was fascinated by the makeup works of RuPaul.  
  
Q: Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego?  
A: Umm...Arkansas?  
  
Q: How the hell did the Deku Princess beat the shit out of her dad?  
A: Karate lessons.  
  
Q: How does the monkey get boiled alive and come out unscathed?  
A: He was born in an anti-lava coat.  
  
Q: Why does the deku princess get kidnapped?  
A: Odalwa is a pedophile...  
  
Q: How do I beat the pot smashing game? It's hard!  
A: Take out an AK-47! You do the rest!... :)  
  
Q: Why is my room in the Stock Pot Inn the Knife Chamber?  
A: Anju wants to kill you after her wedding. But she forgives you after saving the earth!  
  
Q: What the F*CK is up with Tingle?  
A: Darmani's lover. Plain and simple.  
AND/OR  
Watched the Teletubbies one too many times...  
  
Q: If the man from the pictograph contest is Tingle's dad, how can Tingle be 35??  
A: Tingle was a mistake, and was born when the pictograph man was 12.  
  
Q: Why can't you kill Tingle?  
A: Maybe he IS a fairy...  
  
Q: Whats wrong with those 4 children in the digestive system of the moon?  
A: Depressants  
OR  
Suicidal  
  
Q: Why isn't the kid who's wearing Majora's Mask on the moon evil?  
A: He wasn't the bitch that stole the mask. (By the way, many people say he IS evil. He did try to kill Link but he wasn't all "I'm gonna make the moon fall on your heads" type of evil.)  
  
Q: What is the Clock Town anthom?  
A: Hickory Dickory Dock...  
  
Q: Whats wrong with Grog?  
A: Man, Termina sure does supply alot of depressants doesn't it?  
  
Q: Why does Romani call you grasshopper?  
A: ???  
  
Q: Why do the aliens rape the cows?  
A: They don't have probes...  
  
Q: What happened to Romani on the 3rd day?  
A: The aliens probably thought she was a cow...  
  
Q: How does the Mask of Truth read dogs minds?  
A: ???  
  
Q: Why is Grog so calm around the cucco's?  
A: He's not the one with the 12 inch sword!  
  
Q: Honey and Darling look familiar...  
A: Many appearances on Playboy...  
  
Q: Bombers are so small! How do they own an observatory?  
A: They threatened the Observatory Man with the scarecrow...  
  
Q: What's that man doing in a tree?  
A: K-I-S-S-I-N-G  
  
Q: How is Link able to roll into trees and not have memory loss?  
A: He does. But he has the Song of Time to pay for it  
OR  
What the hell do you think's under the hat?  
  
Q: How does the stone mask make you invisible?  
A: Apparently, Terminians ignore stoned people...  
  
Q: How does milk heal you?  
A: 2 out of 3 children don't get enough calcium during their childhood...  
  
Q: Why the hell did that drummer try to go up to my (Mikau's) room? He broke the ladder!!  
A: Maybe you shouldn't have left that twinkie up there....  
  
This is all I can think of for now! Next time I'll do Ocarina of Time questions! If I repeat questions from here onto the next chapter, I probably thought of new answers... 


End file.
